Sota Mochizuki
Sota Mochizuki (望月蒼太 Mochizuki Souta) is a primary character in Confession Executive Committee and particularly the Love Series, is a student at Sakuragaoka High School, and the focus of Yakimochi no Kotae. (Stage Play) |Song=Yakimochi no Kotae |Novel=Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu (novel) |Anime=Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita. -Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai- |Blood type = B}} Song Appearance :Sota is about medium height for a boy, with brown hair and large brown eyes. He wears the Sakuragaoka uniform with a yellow cardigan underneath. In the summer, he keeps his tie while switching to a white sleeved short sleeved shirt tucked into his pants. Personality and Actions :Sota is a decent enough kid, though tends to be introspective. :Despite being nice, his main insecurity is his possessiveness. He obviously wants the object of his affections to be happy, but he wants to keep her to himself and imagines scenarios where she's either saddened, heartbroken, or made unhappy by somebody else. It heavily comes into conflict with his low self-esteem; despite thinking that he wants her for his own, he doesn't think he's even worthy of a shot with her considering all of the mean and negative thoughts he has on a daily basis. Hobbies :In Film Club, he serves as the main script writer for all of the club's productions. He was also in charge of the script for the final Film Club project. :On the subject of scripts, Sota often collects screenplays of movies he likes. Relationships Akari Hayasaka :A member of the Year 3 friend group, and Sota's high school crush, nicknamed "Akarin" internally. He falls in love with her at first sight during the first day of school, and has been smitten with her since. However, his affection for her is usually seen from afar; he never thinks to approach her for the first two years of high school because of his own emotional hangups. After much pushing from his peers, he finally works up the nerve to confess to her in his third year, but is turned down. They eventually acknowledge a mutual attraction for one another during "Tokyo Summer Session", and Akari seems to place a name on her feelings for Sota by "The Day When I Called Your Name"/"The Day When I Knew Love". :His feelings for Akari come from a huge sense of insecurity. He doesn't think he's worthy of approaching or talking to her, and props her up as a girl akin to a "movie heroine" or an angel. Envious thoughts often pop up from time to time, showing that he's possessive of her internally. His feelings don't come from a position of malice; rather, he feels like he can't help thinking of various scenarios for her to get into. Koyuki Ayase :A boy he's known since middle school. They didn't talk much, and they were not friends with each other to start with. While they are on decent speaking terms, Sota sometimes expresses envy for Koyuki's credentials, such as his smarts, his popularity in third year or his newfound confidence, and often overall admired Koyuki from afar, likening it to how he watches Akari like she's in a movie Yakimochi no Kotae Chapter 3. However, after learning that Koyuki's popularity did not stop him from being lonely or made him progress to the point of having friends, he eventually decides that he wants to be a genuine friend to Koyuki and speak to him on normal terms. : :Sota, in all continuities, is usually the first to break the ice with Koyuki. He is the first to introduce a nickname for the boy, albeit accidentally, and eventually in turn gets his own nickname from Koyuki later. : Natsuki Enomoto :A childhood friend and classmate. She and Sota are part of the same friend group that's also been formed since childhood. : Sota is usually the subject of light teasing from Natsuki, with her poking fun at his jealous tendencies and timid demeanor. She doesn't think highly of him as a romantic prospect as she admits to Akari, but she does consider him a nice boy. Yu Setoguchi :A childhood friend and classmate, and his higher up in Film Club. Sota looks up to Yu like an older brother figure and admires his ability to diffuse situations, but at the same time is envious of how more put together he and Haruki are while he himself is unremarkable in comparsion. He wants to stop relying on both friends, but doesn't know how to. Haruki Serizawa :A childhood friend and classmate who attends Film Club with him. They frequently trade opinions over movies with each other due to their shared interest in watching movies. :Sota greatly admires Haruki's honesty and passion for his work, seeing him as a great talent. He still feels insecure at times though, due to his reliance on him and Yu as well as their seeming success compared to him. Their relationship is close enough for Sota to be more frank about his opinions, something that isn't totally shared with the rest of his friends' circle. : Miou Aida :A high school friend. Saku Akechi :Japanese teacher who also oversees the Film Club. He gave Sota a light scolding for arriving late to the school entrance ceremony, and also gives Sota advice at times, such as giving him the push he needed to finally give his confession to Akari. Trivia * When he's embarrassed, he's the type of person to blush all the way to the ears. * He doesn't have a preferred type of movie, and watches all genres. He leans towards romance movies, however, because he likes how they express what words fail to say.Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu character profile''Yakimochi no Kotae'' Chapter 2 * He has a tendency to internally give nicknames to various people even if he is not close to them; he calls Akari "Akarin", Koyuki "Yukki", and Masahiro Mimura "Mahiron"Yakimochi no Kotae Chapter 1. In turn, he's referred to as "Mochita" by his childhood friends, and "Mocchi" by Koyuki. * His nickname, Mochita, is a portmanteau of his name and the word for "jealousy", yaki'mochi'''''. * Along with Akari Hayasaka and Midori Hamanaka, Sota is one of the few characters to not have a solo outside of the main/another story line. References Category:Boys Category:Class 3-2